Inhibitions Released
by pryingeyes
Summary: Chloe was determined to leave behind the misery and darkness of Smallville. Moving to New York offered her a fresh start, but she learns that you can't run from your past. Old enemies, true friends,and new loves will surface, and that's only the beginning
1. Calling all you heroes

Title: Here And Now

Pairing: Chloe/Oliver, Chloe/Clark, Lois/Clark

Disclaimer: Yeah so I don't own them but I will eventually. I just have to put the final touches on my plans for world domination and I should be set but until then the cw and dc comics is keeping them safe for me. Thanks for that guys I mean I really appreciate that.

Summary: Chloe decides that she is fed up with living a life of secrets and danger so she moves to New York to establish a normal life. But what happens when she has a run-in with Oliver Queen and realizes that maybe a life of danger is what she is meant for and she was just spending it with the wrong person.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe Sullivan was always the go to girl, always the one you could rely on to help you. Whenever anyone had a problem she was the one they went to. For years this is how it was for her, people weighing her down with their problems but never willing to really listen to hers. Even her best-friend Clark seemed to forget that she was more than his own personal Dear Judy. Granted his problems sometimes consisted of the life and death situations. But those weren't the problems that bothered her. What really annoyed her was his constant whining about his unrequited love for his dream girl Lana Lang.

Now Chloe never had a problem listening to her friends, but when it was the friend whom she secretly loved and he insisted on talking about the girl _he_ loved. Well that's where things got a little complicated. Of course this was all in the past for her because she was finally over Clark Kent. Yes there was the occasional flip of the stomach when he sent the bright and ever charming Kent smile her way. But Chloe and Clark had decided that they were better off as friends. As far as Chloe was concerned helping Clark prevent crime while still maintaining his secret of being part of the super powered persuasion was hard enough without having to deal with a relationship.

So what you ask is her reason now for strolling through the busy streets of New York City? Well as much as she loved her friends and Metropolis she felt it was time to do something for herself and that was when she decided to move to New York after she was offered a job at the New York Times. So she packed up her bags and left each of her friends a letter explaining what she was doing. She knew if she told them face-to-face they would convince her not to go.

As she walked into a quaint little café and ordered her coffee she wondered what Clark was doing right now. Probably off saving the world she thought with a smile. She was suddenly interrupted from her daydream by a familiar voice.

"Well Miss. Sullivan I do believe you have ventured into the wrong city. After all Metropolis is a long way from here," said the smirking man behind her.

"Oliver!" she yells with excitement. He laughs as she engulfs him in a tight hug.

"I missed you too Watchtower" Oliver says with a chuckle as they release each other. "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same question" Chloe replies.

"Well I had to meet up with a few business associates down the road and I saw you in here. So what brings you to New York?" Oliver asks.

"Oh I got a job at the New York Times" she tells him.

"Wow congratulations Chloe that's great" he smiles at her.

"Yeah I'm really excited about. So how long are you in the city for?" Chloe asks as they walk out of the café together.

"About a month, I have to tie up some loose ends in a business deal," he tells her as they walk down the street.

"Hmm what sort of deal" she asks, her journalist instinct kicking in.

He laughs as he replies "Always the intrepid reporter I see. Unfortunately that information is classified.

"Ah well can't blame a girl for trying can you" she tells him.

"No I guess not. So Chloe would you happen to have any plans for tonight?" he asks with a hopeful smile.

"Not at the moment why?" she asks.

"Well I was hoping I could take you out to dinner and perhaps show you around New York since I assume this is your first time here." Oliver replies.

"Actually it is my first time here. I could definitely use a guide. And I would love to go with you to dinner." Chloe says to him gracing him with a megawatt smile.

"Great so say around seven I'll pick you up at your place?" He asks Chloe.

"Yeah that's fine, actually this is my place here," she says waving her hand to the building next to them."

"Oh well that worked out perfect" he smiles at her.

"Well I'll see you tonight then" she tells him as she walks up the steps to the building's entrance.

"Oh and Chloe" Oliver calls to her. She turns looking at him expectantly.

"Dress in your best" he smirks at her. She rolls her eyes at his remark.

As she walks into her building she thinks to herself: _well this should be interesting._


	2. Cautions in the wind

Title: Inhibitions Released. Yeah I change the title, I just feel this fits more.

Diclaimer: "I totally claim them. Yeah that's right. Go ahead and sue me ohhhh I'm scared. Wait what?... you have a team of lawyers on your side. You know what on second thought I don't own a thing, nothing, nada, it's all yours. lowers voice in a mysterious manner for now"

Clothes were strewn about all over Chloe's room as she searched her closet for an outfit. She stops as she hears her cell phone go off. She thumbs through the pile of clothes and finally finds it under a green dress she was contemplating wearing for her night out with Oliver.

"Hello" she says holding the phone up with her shoulder while continuing her search.

"Chloe!" says an anxious voice on the other end of the phone.

"Oh hi Lois" Chloe sighs already regretting answering the call. _Damn it, I gotta remember to check the caller i.d. next time._

"Where the hell are you? I wake up to find some cryptic letter waiting for me saying that you are leaving town with no clue as to where exactly it is you are going." Chloe rolls her eyes at her cousin's outburst.

"Look Lois I just needed to get out of the city and when I was offered a job I decided to leave. Don't worry I'm fine." She explains patiently.

"Where were you offered a job?" Lois asks.

"Uh uh Lois I'm not telling you because I know if I do you'll come after me." Chloe replies starting to get frustrated. She glances at the clock and noticed it was a quarter to seven. _Shit Oliver is supposed to be here at seven._

"Look Lois I have to go, I'll talk to you later o.k." With that said she hangs up ignoring the protests that could be heard on the other end. She turns her phone off knowing that Lois would continue calling.

_Now what to wear? Ahhh here we go._ She picks up the green dress she had been eyeing earlier. After she changes into it she examines herself in front of her full-length mirror. _Hmmm not bad._

The dress was a deep emerald green halter that stopped above her knee and clung in all the right places. It dipped at her chest showing a bit of cleavage that looked both sexy and sophisticated. She adds a beautiful necklace that held a green pendent, which stopped right above her cleavage. The back of the dress completed the look. It stopped about an inch above her butt and showed off her elegant shoulders and striking back.

She decided to leave her hair down and straighten it letting it frame her face. She applies minimal make-up. Just a little eyeliner and mascara with smoky brown eye shadow to give her eyes a smoldering look. As she applies a bit of lip-gloss she hears a knock on the front door, taking one last look in the mirror she goes to answer it.

Chloe swung open the door and is greeted by Oliver Queen. Her breath hitches in her throat as she gives him a once over. He looks, for lack of a better word, gorgeous. He has on a pair of expensive slacks and a dress shirt, which, oddly enough, matches her dress. The deep green of the shirt makes his eyes strikingly beautiful and brings out the rugged boyishly handsome features in his face.

_Wow_ was the only thing Chloe could think. She had certainly noticed the billionaire's obvious attractiveness before but never had it affected her like this. She felt a flash of desire course through her as his gaze penetrated her body. She couldn't look away and actually didn't want to.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver made his way up the stairs to Chloe's apartment anxious about their evening. He had always enjoyed the company of the young reporter and found himself intrigued by her. Unlike her cousin Lois, she had a less abrasive personality leaning more towards the subtle side and he felt much more comfortable around her. It made things a lot easier knowing that he could trust her with his secret and be himself around her.

He finally makes it to her floor and knocks on her door, waiting patiently for her to open it. Oliver was not prepared for the sight that greeted him. He could not take his gaze away from the stunning blonde standing before him. He had noticed her beauty before but this… this was just a totally different story.

Chloe stood before him in a magnificent green dress that showed off her gorgeous figure. His eyes roam up her body stopping briefly to admire her "necklace" until finally reaching her face. His body lights with desire as he sees her staring at him with the same look in her eyes. He finally manages to form a semi coherent sentence.

"Uhh…umm Miss. Sullivan you look breathtakenly beautiful" Oliver says to her his voice husky with emotion as he steps into the room.

"Thank you," she whispers to him aware of how close their bodies are as the heat is emitted between them.

Oliver reaches up to tuck a stray hair behind her ear and Chloe leans into his touch.

"Oliver…" Chloe starts but is cut off as his lips crash into hers pushing her against a wall. Shocked at first she doesn't respond but after recovering she returns the kiss with just as much passion.

Oliver moans as feels her body press into his her hips grinding into his own as he explores her mouth. His lips leave hers and trail down her neck onto her collarbone and smile against her skin as a moan escapes from her mouth. He wraps his hands around her and feels the silky smoothness of her skin as he discovers the lack of material on her back. She reaches up and begins to unbutton his shirt and growls in frustration as the buttons refuse to be released. With a final tug she rips open his shirt revealing a very tan and very muscled chest. She suppresses a moan as she glides her hands over his smooth body.

"You know that shirt was very expensive," he mumbles with a smirk playing on his lips as he continues to kiss his way over her body.

She suddenly flips their positions pushing him against the wall. "Oh shut up. It's not like you can't afford a new one" she snarks back with a smile.

Oliver turns them around back to their original position with him in control again. The action causing their hips to rub against each other, both letting out a strangled moan. Chloe wraps her legs around his waist meshing their bodies' even closer feeling his arousal pressed into her. Jolts of pleasure course through her body straight to her center.

All previous conversation forgotten as they lose themselves in the feel of each other's body.

"Bedroom" Oliver manages to breathe out. Chloe can only point not willing to remove herself from his embrace. He manages to lead them into the bedroom and lays her on the bed quickly attacking her lips again. He makes his way down her neck and reaches up to untie the dress, slipping it off of her. His eyes roam over her body taking in every detail.

"God you're beautiful" He exclaims his voice full of wonder. She smiles at this and pushes his ripped shirt off his body. Reaching down she undoes his pants and brushes against his growing member. A groan escapes from his throat at the feel of her hands on his arousal. Chloe discards the pants and they both stare at each other's naked bodies'. Finally the desire taking over them they continued their previous actions. They each explore one another taking pleasure in the others body.

Oliver leans over Chloe positioning himself over her entrance and then looks into her eyes asking the silent question. She nods her head and gasps when she feels him enter her.

They both revel in the feel of each other as they become one. Tonight all they want to do is feel. For now they forget about what will happen in the morning not caring about the consequences. When morning comes the harsh light will make things more complicated but until then the darkness allows them to be free and just feel.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So yeah I just kinda came up with this so tell me what you think. Just because things seem good now between Ollie and Chloe doesn't mean they'll stay that way. In fact the blissful feelings won't last long. I plan on adding some action to this story. Don't worry though they'll still have romance/drama/snark/whatever else. So glide that cursor right on over to the little button that says go and send me up a review. Good or bad. I have no problem with criticism. "Our critics are our friends. They show us our faults" Thanxs in advance.**


	3. The Morning After

**Well here is the next installment in my little story. Thanks to all those who reviewed. I just started to understand the stats thing and i found out i'm on some people's favorites list so whoo hoo for me.**

** NatalivonDavis- Hey thanks for the review. You don't have to watch smallville to understand my story but it is really good show so check it out. Thanks**

**Kit Merlot- I might bring in bruce/batman you never know. The romance will definetly be in full bloom along with some adventure so hope you like it.**

**Samantadrusilla- Here's the update, glad you like the story**

**GreenArrow's Angel- Glad you like it. Here's another chapter for ya.**

**Leatherfetish. yeah I love Chloe and Ollie together too. I wish they really were together on the show. Personally I think Chlo and Ollie make a better couple than him and Lois. Well glad you like my story and here is the next part**

**Montacha2489- thanks for the review. hope you like Chloe's reaction**

**Evil goddess saiyajin- don't worry chlollie is her to stay. Their will be drama and action and chlo and ollie might end up together but you will have to keep reading to see. ;**

**angie- thanks for the rave review and hope you like the next part**

**anti-social17- i'm happy you liked it here is the morning reaction. by the way your review is what gave me the idea for the title. it's totally obvious but i didn't think of it till i read your review so thanks i guess**

**Jesse- yeah i love chloe and oliver together too. thanks for the review and i am definetly continuing**

**Joise- Yeah that's a date for the books and their hormones were definetly thinking for them. here's their reactions.**

**Lucy Luthor- Thanks for the review and i appreciate your critism. "Our critics are our friends, they show us our faults" sorry i love that quote i couldn't resist. Anyway i know it seems a little rash to have chloe and ollie jump into the sack so to speak. but i wanted to show that hey had a really strong attraction to each other and were very passionate. They had never really seen one another in a date type enviornment so when they did it kind of made them lose all reason. well anyway i hope you continue to read my story.**

**Disclaimer- The same as always, it was stolen and slowly but surely i will get it back. Until then it is in the hands of the cw and dc comics.**

The sunlight streamed through the bedroom window as Chloe turned over in her bed. She snuggled closer to the warm body next to her. She shot up as she realized that there was indeed someone else in her bed.

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit_ she thought as last nights events came flooding back into her mind.

_What the hell was I thinking_?

_That's the problem, you weren't._ She argued with herself.

Chloe looked over at the blonde man sleeping peacefully next to her. He looks so gorgeous just laying their, she thought. No stop thinking that, that's what got you into this mess.

Chloe began to think of ways out of the awkward situation but couldn't come up with anything. She sighed loudly making Oliver begin to stir. He turned over and looked up at her and smiled.

"Hey" he said to her.

"Hey" she replied nervously.

"So last night was…..eventful" he chuckles.

"Umm yeah. Well I'm just going to go get dressed. I have to work today. You can just do… whatever." She tells him as she wraps the sheet around herself and walks into the bathroom.

Chloe walks out a while later and sees Oliver sitting on the bed in just his boxers looking as if he was waiting for her. She can't help but admire his toned body but looks away once she realizes what she is doing.

"It's not like you haven't seen this and more," he says to her with a smirk.

"Yeah well…" Chloe trails off. "Well I have to get to work so you can just let yourself out when you're done getting dressed or you know."

Chloe goes to leave only to be stopped by Oliver grabbing her arm.

"Chloe what's wrong?" he asks her worried.

"What's wrong? You're seriously asking me that. We sleep together and you're asking me what's wrong. You really need get some perspective Queen because as far as I know friends don't just have sex. We don't even know each other that well and you're Lois's ex-boyfr… oh crap Lois. What am I supposed to tell her?" Chloe rambles to Oliver.

"Chloe, hey calm down o.k.?" Oliver tells her trying to get her to settle down.

"Alright I'm calm, I'm calm," she says to him.

Oliver takes a step towards her then sighs in frustration as she takes a step back.

"Chloe what is going on with you," he asks getting aggravated.

"Look Oliver last night was fun and all but I think we should just keep things strictly friendly," Chloe tells him.

"Umm yeah, sure, absolutely," Oliver replies with a somber expression.

Chloe fails to notice the sad look on Oliver's face and heads towards the door. "Great, well I'll see you later" she yells back at him not even waiting for an answer.

Oliver stares at the door then shakes his head and starts to get dressed.

_This isn't even close to being the end of us_ Oliver thinks to himself. _Not even close_.

He smiles as he walks out the door opening his cell phone and dialing a familiar number.

"Hey, I need a favor" he tells the person on the other line. They say something to Oliver and he smiles. "Oh yes it is extremely important" he replies.

"More than you know" he whispers to himself as he leaves Chloe's building.

**Dun dun dun. Hmmm soooo who is the mystery person Ollie was talking to and what exactly is the favor huh? All will be revealed in the next chapter. Sorry this chapter was short but the next one will be longer so if you lovely intelligent beautiful people would be so kind as to review my little ole' story I would greatly appreciate it. **


	4. A story come alive

**So here is another update and hope you all enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Same as usual, i'm too poa (poor by the way)**

Chloe walked into the inviting build known as the New York Times. She let out a relieved sigh as the energetic air released some of her stress_. Ah just what I need to take my mind off my current predicament_ she thought.

She smiled as she walked into her office, well cubicle really but she didn't mind. It would do for now. She sat down and took out some things from her bag including her most prized possession, her laptop. She began to research and review leads she had been working on.

Nearly two hours later and she had gotten nowhere. Her mind was plagued with last night's events. Flashbacks would suddenly appear making her squirm and lose her concentration. She knew that she had to push them out of her mind but every time she tried her mind would recall images of Oliver naked in front of her, glistening. His body so wonderfully hot and hard on hers. The feel of his hands roaming her entire body bringing pleasure to her she could not ever remember experiencing. The look in his eyes as he brought her to her finish, a look of hunger, lust, satisfaction, and something she couldn't quite place. She remembered the sound he had made as he released soon after her, a mix between a moan and a sigh. She shivered at the memory unable to suppress her own moan from escaping.

"SULLIVAN!" a voice yelled making her jump and snap her out of her daydream.

She recognized the voice to be none other than her new boss Bill Keller. Not wanting to upset him she stood up fixed her clothing as best as she could and tried to suppress the flush from her earlier thoughts. She walked into his office and waited for him to address her. After a few minutes she started to get anxious and began fidgeting. She looked up suddenly when he coughed, obviously signaling her attention.

"Do you plan on sitting or would you rather stand around all day?" he questioned with a smirk.

"Oh…um right," Chloe nervously sat in the chair across his desk feeling a bit flustered. "So what is it exactly that you needed sir?" she asked the curiosity getting the better of her.

"Well I have a story you might be interested in. Now normally I wouldn't give a story such as this one to a new reporter," she began to interrupt and he silenced her with a look. "I meant new to _this_ paper. Anyway as I was saying I usually don't give a newcomer a story like this but it seems you know some of the influential people in this case" he stated looking at her curiously.

"What exactly is the story about and who could I possibly know that would be involved?" she asked quizzically hoping it wasn't a certain blonde billionaire with a fetish for green leather.

"Well it seems that there are certain questionable activities going on downtown such as the usual drug deals, illegal weapons and other normal criminal activities. The unusual part has to do with the obvious elabortness of the deals and the strange people who handle them." Keller tossed her a file, which contained various statements of the activities in question.

"There have been eye-witness accounts of some of the people having certain abilities although none of the witnesses have been able to identify any of them no doubt due to the so called "abilities" they have." He scoffed at the idea waiting for Chloe's reaction.

Chloe leafed through the file examining the statements carefully, afraid to speak. Only one place could have created these people that the witnesses had claimed to seen. And only one person controlled them. No matter how hard she tried to escape she just couldn't seem to find a way out. Physically she could leave that cursed town, Smallville. Yet she knew that she could never truly escape from its grasp.

Not betraying any emotions except for the slight shaking of her hands, she handed the file back to Keller; luckily the slight sign of nerves went unnoticed by him.

"What exactly is so special about this story aside from the "mutants"?" Chloe questioned trying to keep the fear from her voice, already knowing the answer but dreading it nonetheless.

"Well we believe that the man behind the whole operation is none other than Lex Luthor himself. Aside from that we also have reason to believe that the whole thing is a cover up for something much bigger." He replied waiting for her opinion.

"How can you be so sure? He is Lex Luthor as you said and he is certainly capable of acquiring a drug ring. Maybe that's all it is." Even as she said the words, Chloe knew they weren't true. She knew Lex and this was most definitely not his style.

"Sullivan you and I both know that isn't true. Luthor is not one to dirty his hands with something like this. So as you know him personally I am making it your duty to find out what exactly is going on, by any means necessary." Keller glared at her daring her to object. When there was no reply he smiled triumphantly and with a wave of his hand she was dismissed.

As Chloe walked out of his office she felt as if she were going to be sick. She quickly made her way back to her desk trying to calm herself down.

_O.K._ she thought _everything going to be fine. I'll just snoop around dig up a little dirt get the story and never even come into contact with Lex. Ohh who am I kidding, like that's going to happen. Well on the plus side I definitely have a distraction from my earlier problem _she chuckled to herself_. Then immediately sobered up remembering the seriousness of the situation. Oh man I knew I shouldn't have moved to the city. I knew it. Damn it what the hell have I gotten myself _into she thought as she sunk into her chair with a defeated sigh.

**So there you go not much happened but i just wanted to bring in the whole chloe/ reporter got a story thing. don't worry chloe and ollie will be seeing each other again as well as other characters. The action/adventure will start to play in as well as the drama/romance. Oh and also i actually researched the new york time to find out who the editor was. And when i say research i mean i totally googled it. still be proud of me even if the info is wrong. so anyway if you feel like leaving me some sort of message in i oh i don't know, review form i wouldn't object. thanks! later**


	5. Can't Go Back Now

**Okay so i know it has been forever since i've updated and i am really sorry. i have had so much going on but now i have some down time so i should be able to update more often. anyway this is just a short little chapter and i hope you guys enjoy it.**

He knew he shouldn't be doing it, but he found he couldn't resist. It was in his nature, he always had to know exactly what was going on. Especially with the people he cared about. Which is why he found himself standing atop a skyscraper staring at the building across from it. Well, to be more accurate he was spying on a certain blonde reporter.

He didn't know why she had done what she did. He couldn't begin to try to decipher the inner workings of Chloe's mind. All he wanted was answers, and he figured the best way to find out was by watching her every move.

He was aware that this could come across as a bit stalker like but he didn't care at the moment. He was going to get to the bottom of this.

He followed her movements as she ventured from one place to the other in the deserted building. Only Chloe would still be at her office when all but the janitors had went home.

Finally she packed up her stuff and left the building. Making her way out of the building, she began to walk to her apartment. All the while she was unaware of the person following her.

After about three blocks she began to have a funny feeling she was being watched. Turning quickly around she squinted her eyes in search of anything suspicious, having found nothing she began walking again.

He knew it was risky, following her so close. He knew that Chloe had a hyper sense in all things weird and if anyone could catch him it was her. But he was confident that she wouldn't discover him. As she turned a corner he quickened his steps to catch up with her.

As he turned the corner he crashed into something soft and feminine. An angry foot slammed down on his own.

"Ow!"

Chloe swore silently to herself and assessed the damage, noticing nothing was broken she looked up at her apparent "stalker".

"Clark?!" she exclaimed.

"Hey Chlo," he smiled sheepishly.

Chloe shook her head in surprise, wondering how he had found her. She once again checked her foot, now understanding why she had been more injured than him. Stupid man of steel and his stupid steel foot.

"What are you doing here, how did you find me?" Chloe asked bewildered.

Clark scratched the back of his head and shuffled his feet nervously.

"Well when I saw your letter I couldn't believe you had actually left. I called Lois to find out if she knew anything, only to discover that she had gotten the same letter. Then I overheard you and her talking on the phone and I followed your voice." Clark looked down as he said that last part.

"What? Clark you completely invaded my privacy!"

"Well what was I supposed to do Chloe? My best friend leaves without so much as an explanation or a decent goodbye," Clark's voice rose in anger.

Chloe sighed in frustration, knowing he would react this way. She rubbed her temples hoping to calm herself down.

"Look I'm sorry for the way I left things but I knew if I told you, you would try and stop me. I just needed to get away from it all"

"Away from what Chloe?" Clark asked in confusion.

"Are you serious? Clark my life has consisted of nothing but danger and meteor freaks and death for the past few years. Not to mention all of the Kryptonion mess we've gotten into," Chloe says exasperated.

"Well what about Lois, what about me?" Clarks asked sadly.

"Lois will be fine without me, she knows I love her."

"And me, how am supposed to get through everything without you Chloe?" Clark asked.

"That's something you're going to have to figure out, on your own. This is my life now Clark,"

With that said, Chloe turned to walk away only to be stopped by Clark's voice.

"Will you ever come back?"

Chloe looked into the eyes of the man she once claimed to love forever. He was her first love and he would always have a special place in her heart.

"I don't know Clark, I honestly don't know" she said sadly.

Clark nodded his head in defeat watching her walk away, realizing that he might have lost her forever. Willing the tears away, he took a final glance at Chloe and sped away.

Chloe had reached her apartment and had unlocked the door with a trembling hand. She pushed open the door and stumbled into her apartment. Shutting the door she closed her eyes and let the tears fall.

After a moment she opened her eyes that were now red from the tears she had shed. She jumped in surprise as she just noticed a familiar figure standing in her apartment.

"Hello Chloe"

**Dun dun, so whos the mystery person. I know who you all think it is and you are completly right! or are you? Hmm send me a review and tell me what you think. Maybe there is someone who can figure it out, maybe not. Hope you liked it. thanks as always -Mals**


	6. Just need to know

Soo, this isn't a new chapter obviously but I just wanted to get a clue on who exactly still reads this story. Only like 3 people reviewed so if no one else is really interpreted then I won't continue. If you want me to keep writing, just drop me a review so I have a little bit of inspiration.

I know people hate getting author's notes but i dont want to waste my time if no one's interested.


End file.
